Cursed?
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Ren Gotou se caracterizaba por su extravagante pasatiempo de coleccionar cosas de lo más extrañas y místicas. ¿Cuál podría ser un buen regalo? / One-shot para la K Rarepair Week y regalo para Gotty x3


**Día 1: Festividades**

 **-x-**

Ren Gotou se caracterizaba por su extravagante pasatiempo de coleccionar cosas de lo más extrañas y místicas; así como por la tranquilidad y paz que emanaba su expresión, la cual a veces cambiaba a una pícara sonrisa cuando encontraba algo que podría considerar divertido.

Para la mala suerte de Benzai, él era la persona que más solía ver aquella expresión.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el castaño con molestia.

Era tan estúpidamente tarde, no comprendía cómo fue que perdió la noción del tiempo tan fácil. Por su parte, el moreno no se apartaba de él; le tenía rodeado por la cintura y no separaba la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo frente a ellos.

—Me gusta como te luce el cabello recogido.

Benzai sintió un escalofrío al sentir los labios de Gotou sobre su cuello y parte de su espalda. De nada serviría intentar apartarlo de él, era una batalla que no tenía problema en dar por perdida desde el comienzo.

—Debo cortarlo pronto, comienza a ser molesto—bufó, dejándose consentir sin más.

De alguna manera, había dejado de molestarle lo empalagoso que podía llegar a ser Gotou; aunque él mismo había comenzado a portarse de manera similar cuando se encontraban a solas. Se sentía bastante cómodo a su lado, y no diría que le molestaba ser mimado de esa forma.

Suaves suspiros comenzaron a salir de sus labios con cada beso que recibía. Guió sus dedos a las manos del moreno, que seguían apresándolo contra él, y los paseó sobre ellas; eran tan ásperas.

— ¿A dónde irás? —susurró Gotou, sin apartar sus labios de la piel contraria.

—A la librería. —Benzai miró nuevamente el reloj en la pared. Calculando el tiempo que debería recuperar corriendo. —Tengo que darme prisa o no llegaré antes de que cierren.

Gotou aflojó su abrazo sólo para permitirle al castaño girarse hacia él. Sonrió por el fugaz beso que recibió por su parte y finalmente lo liberó.

—Ve con cuidado.

Benzai se despidió, prometiendo que regresaría para la cena.

—Compras de última hora ¿eh? —pensó en voz alta, sintiendo una inesperada satisfacción al deducir que era por él que tenía tanta prisa el castaño.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Gotou estuvo viendo una película con sus compañeros de escuadrón. Hidaka y Fuse habían elegido una película de suspenso con temas que, según ellos, seguramente serían de agrado del moreno. Era una lástima que el terror y suspenso no fueran los puntos fuertes de Enomoto y Doumyouji, quienes estaban hechos un ovillo y completamente cubiertos por una cobija detrás de ellos.

Una vez finalizada la película, y con ella los molestos gritos de Doumyouji y Hidaka cada que sucedía algo que los causara, acordaron que se encontrarían en el comedor en una hora más para la celebración de cumpleaños de Gotou. Camo y Akiyama se habían ofrecido a preparar la comida; Fuse y Doumyouji adornarían un poco; Hidaka y Enomoto habían hecho las compras el día anterior y sólo faltaba que les enviaran el pastel.

Absolutamente nadie se atrevió a preguntar por qué Benzai no había participado en los preparativos ya que, por culpa de un comentario muy natural de Gotou y el don innato del chico menor de su grupo por chismear, todos terminaron por enterarse del tipo de relación que tenían.

Akiyama y Hidaka eran los únicos que conocían ese hecho desde mucho antes, aunque la razón por la que se habían enterado fue más que nada por ser sorprendidos en pleno romance en horas de trabajo. " _Oh, también ustedes"_ , era todo lo que Gotou había dicho tras cerrar la puerta sin siquiera haber entrado en la oficina. Eventualmente, tuvieron _la plática_ con sus respectivos amigos; lo demás, es historia.

—Toc, toc.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin esperar una respuesta, tras ella, se asomó la castaña cabellera que Gotou esperaba ver con ansias.

— ¿Qué me trajiste? —preguntó cual niño pequeño, dejando su lugar en la litera con rapidez.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué te crees para pensar que me fui corriendo a comprarte algo? —respondió Benzai con vergüenza contenida al verse descubierto. Nunca dijo que sería un excelente novio ¿o sí?

El castaño traía entre manos un pequeño sobre de papel verde, apenas del tamaño de su mano y adornado con un delgado listón azul que servía para contener lo que estaba en su interior. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, extendió el sobre a Gotou.

—Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo—rió. No sabía cuántas veces lo había felicitado en el día, sólo que ya habían sido bastantes.

—Gracias—respondió el moreno, tomando no solo el sobre, sino también la mano de su pareja para besarla superficialmente—, de nuevo.

Benzai cubrió parte de su rostro con su mano libre, Gotou podía llegar a ser muy embarazoso cuando se lo proponía y no podía evitar que le siguiera sorprendiendo eso.

—Te encanta hacerme ésto ¿verdad?

— ¿Sabes cuántos desearían poder ver a su novio _tsundere_ avergonzado? —se burló, pensando en lo mal que la había pasado Hidaka al intentar las mismas tácticas que él con Akiyama. Claro, lo que no terminaba de comprender era que la mente de Akiyama y Benzai funcionaban muy diferente.

— ¿Ya me dirás qué demonios significa eso?

Al recibir sólo una sonrisa en respuesta, Benzai pensó que definitivamente necesitaba buscarlo en internet... o anotar que debía hacerlo en su PDA, antes de que se le volviera a olvidar aquella palabra.

Suspiró.

—El abuelo de la tienda me dijo que había estado en su poder por mucho tiempo y que la persona que se la dio a su padre había dicho que estaba encantado.

Los ojos de Gotou se iluminaron ante aquel comentario, justo la reacción que esperaba Benzai. Había valido totalmente la pena haber recorrido todas esas tiendas viejas y espeluznantes durante sus últimos días libres.

—Vamos, ábrelo.

Gotou retiró con cuidado el listón que envolvía el regalo, sacó el objeto en el interior del sobre y sonrió al ver lo que era. Un guardapelo de plata con detalles grabados de lo que parecía una enredadera; en el centro, una pequeña incrustación de esmeralda contrastaba con su alrededor.

— ¿Es un guardapelo _encantado_ o _maldito_? —bromeó Gotou, esperando una respuesta rápida y contundente; sin embargo, un inesperado silencio le llevó a mirar de nuevo a Benzai.

—Da igual. No importa si es real o no, sino la historia detrás de ella ¿cierto? —respondió por fin el mayor, satisfecho de haber encontrado las palabras correctas para cubrir el hecho de que, en efecto, " _maldito"_ era como lo había descrito aquel hombre.

— ¿Me darías algo considerado maldito sólo porque me gustaría la idea de que lo sea?

—Si es algo que te gusta ¿por qué no?

Gotou sonrió ante la respuesta del castaño.

— ¿Y si realmente está maldito?

—Pon mi liga dentro—respondió, soltando su cabello para después entregársela—, tal vez así puedas compartir la maldición conmigo.

Gotou sabía que Benzai no creía en nada de esas cosas, él pensaba igual, de hecho; sin embargo, aquel gesto le había parecido de lo más dulce.

El moreno se acercó a su pareja, abrazándolo sin previo aviso.

—O tal vez podemos intentar otras maneras de compartirla ¿no crees?

Benzai sonrió ante la voz con tono sugerente en su oído. Tomó el rostro de su novio y lo besó con parsimonia, mientras las manos inquietas del moreno le ayudaban a desabotonar su camisa.

—Creo que no está funcionando este método—susurró Gotou.

Ambos se miraron, notando cómo la respiración del otro comenzaba a descontrolarse y el sonrojo que se expandía por sus rostros. Sin decir una palabra, ambos miraron al reloj en la pared.

—Tenemos casi cuarenta minutos para probar otro—respondió Benzai, sonriendo pícaramente.

Se plantearon el detenerse unos momentos para poner el seguro a la puerta y mandar un mensaje a sus amigos para que los cubrieran en caso de no llegaran a la hora acordada, pero al imaginarse lo divertido que sería que alguien los fuera a buscar más tarde y los encontrara en aquella _situación_ les pareció la mejor broma de cumpleaños de la vida.

 **-x-**

Dado que el cumpleaños de este niño guapetón es el 12 de febrero, me era imposible seguir dándole largas a su regalo :3 Desde que me metieron esta pareja en la cabeza no he podido dejar de pensar que en verdad tienen potencial para volverse OTP (?) pero necesitaría terminar de tomarles cariño xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡En la semana estaré por aquí subiendo mis aportaciones a la K Rarepair Week!

See yah'~!


End file.
